Time And Space: Redo
by RPM Shadow
Summary: The evil Time Brothers are back! And it's up to the Ninja to stop them. Cole/Nya, Lloyd/OC
1. Hands Of Time

**Time And Space: Redo**

Disclaimer: I just own Jeanette!

 **I know I wanted to put this up next week. But I got carried away, and now I want to put it up!**

XxXxXxXxX

Inside the new Airjitzu temple, and inside her new bedroom, Jeanette laid in the bed with the blankets pulled over her. She couldn't get rid of her headache, as everything was giving her a headache, so it was very safe to say that Jay wasn't home. And at the same time, she couldn't control her new power.

There was a small knock on the door, before it opened to reveal Misako poking her head in. She found a lump under the blankets on the double bed. "Jeanette?" She opened the door all the way to walk in as she carried a small plate in hand, and a can of 7up in the other hand. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently as she walked up to the bed and sat down the plate and 7up on the night stand.

Jeanette groaned, she shifted and the blankets slid down as she sat up. "My head really hurts!" She complained as she hugged a stuffed elephant.

"I brought you some asprin." Misako gestured to the plate, and Jeanette smiled.

"Thanks." She reached for the asprin and put it into her mouth, then grabbed the can of soda to wash down the asprin.

Suddenly, the whole building suddenly shakes. Misako fell, Jeanette fell with a flourish of blankets. The blankets rose up. "What was that?" Jeanette asked from under the blankets as she sat on her knees. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Misako shook her head as she got back to her feet. "Are you ok Jen?" She asked as Jeanette pulled and yanked the blankets off of her.

"Yeah. I'm going to go and check it out." She stood up and ran out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette, and Misako hurry out of the temple and run down the yard. Until Jeanette falls off the edge. Misako gasped as Jeanette screamed.

"JEANETTE!" Misako screamed, carefully looking over the edge. She sits back and closes her eyes, but a dragon's cry is heard and Misako quickly opens her eyes to see Jeanette's dragon flying at the edge. "Jen!" She smiles.

The pink Ninja return the smile. "Hi!"

"Do you know what happened?" Misako asked.

"No. But the Airjitzu Temple is sky high in the air!" Jeanette exclaimed. "I need to tell the Ninja about this!" She paused. "Would you like to come to?"

"No, you go. I'm going to do some cleaning before you, Nya, and the boys return." Misako smiled.

Jeanette nods. "Ok." She moves her dragon around and heads back towards Earth. "Ninja!" Jeanette calls into her Ninja gi's communicator, once she pulled her hood on. "Ninja! Come in!"

" _Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty_!" You can hear the big smile in Cole's voice over the line. " _How are you feeliing_?"

Jeanette had to smile. "I'm better, thanks."

" _So your coming over now, that all the work is done_?" Jay complained, before there was a thump in the background. " _Ow_!"

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "You guys are not going to believe what happened at the Temple!"

There was a long pause.

" _What happened_?" Zane asked.

"That needs to be explained in person." Jeanette slowed her dragon down. "Where are you guys?"

" _We're heading back to the Bounty right now_." Lloyd answered.

"Ok! I'll meet you guys there!" Jeanette snapped at the rains and her dragon took off flying through the air once more.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jeanette landed swiftly on deck of the Destiny's Bounty, then hurried into the Control Room. "Ok, how am I gonna to tell them that the Airjitzu Temple, is now high in the sky?"

Suddenly the Ninja appeared, and the Jeanette's scream was drowned out by the Bounty's alarm as she fell backwards when Kai suddenly bumped into her. The ninja look around confused as Jay lost balance and fell.

"What just happened?" Lloyd asked. "Time just." He trailed off.

"Moved forward?" Kai suggested.

"Umm, weren't we just outside, when did we get here?" Cole asked.

" _How_ did we get here?" Nya corrected the question.

"My circuits are picking up an energy displacement." Zane said.

"There was a displacement alright." Kai said, helping Jeanette to her feet. "It displaced us right in here!"

"What is going on?" Lloyd wanted to know.

Nya walked over and turned off the alarm. "There was an energy displacement that placed us her, right?" She asked. "Well, I'm thinking that it's a time displacement, which I believe this 'legend' Dr. Saunders told us about is really true."

"That makes sense, how we suddenly ended up on the Bounty." Jay said with a nod. "But that was just a legend. It could've been a one time thing."

"Then how did you end up on the Bounty, with a snap of the fingers?" Jeanette asked him. "Do you really want to challenge a legend?"

Jay blinked at her. "Yes!"

Cole face palmed, and Kai groaned.

"I believe you are on to something, Jen." Zane said. "The energy readings are off the charts. And temporal energy displacement that powerful, means that it can alter the fabric of space and time."

"Yes, there was a hiccup in time, but just one. They probably happen all the time. And we just don't realize it, ya know? Like Deja Vu." Jay folded his arms. "Can we go home now?"

"Jay, this is serious!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"What?" He asked as he shrugged. "Seriously, we just cleaned up the whole museum. Aren't you guys tired?"

"The old monastery!" Zane said suddenly, and everyone looked at him.

"The monastery?" Cole asked. "That place has been burned down years ago! Why would anyone, or anything, be up there?"

"We should find out." Lloyd said.

"Why? Cole's right. There's no reason for anyone to be up at the old monastery. Zane's ... probably malfunctioning." Jay said, in hopes of wanting to return home.

"You just want to go home, so you can beat Kai's high score on that video game." Jeanette rolled her eyes.

"Nobody's beating my score!" Kai grinned.

"Actually, I beat it last night." Cole smiled brightly.

Kai turned to him sharply. "You what!?"

"I agree with Lloyd." Nya said. "Where there's smoke, there's usually fire."

"And when there's massive energy disaplacement, there's usually trouble." Jeanette added.

"Well, maybe it's a harmless energy displacement." Jay tried to argue.

"Aren't you curious?" Jeanette put her hands on her hips as she looked at him.

"I'm exhausted. We did our good deed for the day!" Jay once again argued, and the pink Ninja gasped.

"Master Wu said he was to the old monastery! Something about." She trailed off for a moment. "finishing an old fight."

"He said it was something he had to do on his own." Lloyd reminded.

"But Lloyd, your uncle could probably use our help!" Jeanette argued. "He could be in trouble!"

It was Jay's turn to gasp. "What are we waiting for!? Take us to the monastery!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The old monastery was still in ruins, as the Destiny's Bounty flew over. "Has anyone seen Master Wu?" Lloyd asked, looking around for his uncle.

"I only see that guy." Jay said, pointing to a lone figure standing in the open.

"Who's that?" Cole asked.

"Let's find out!" Jeanette said, jumping onto the edge, then jumped down using Airjitzu.

"Wait Jen!" Lloyd started to protest.

"First week of marriage, and she's already not listening to you?" Jay teased with a smile, his voice thick with laughter. "Ow!" He cried when Lloyd thumped him in the arm, and the blue Ninja was quick to hide behind Zane.

XxXxXxXxXx

Once on the ground, Jeanette started towards the strange man. "Excuse me. But I'm looking for a family member, and I think you're in the wrong place."

"Who do you seek, Ninja?" The strange man asked.

"He's a Spinjitzu Master, this high, long white beard, carries a staff." Jeanette listed. "And his name is Wu." She started to walk over to the strange man.

"Nope, sorry. Haven't seen him." The man told Jeanette.

"Are you sure about that?" She asks. "I smell a lier!" She said as she pulled out her sword. "And from all the slash marks around here, I believe you have!" She twirld her sword. "Where's Master Wu!?"

The man just laughed.

Jeanette ran at him, the two fought for a short time, Jeanette put away her sword and sent a powerful gust of wind at the man, but in a blink of an eye he disappeared. "What?!" She looked around. "What happened?! Where is he!?" Suddenly she was hit in the back and was thrown into some drabs, getting trapped.

The man walked over to her, as he continued to hold his blade. "A moment ago, I had no desire to fight you. Unfortunally for you, girl. I do now!" He raised his blade.

"Earth!"

The man jumped away from Jeanette and looked up, to see the rest of the Ninja racing over, Cole in the air, then bounced off the ground to launch at the man.

"Cole! Watch out!" Jeanette cried.

The strange man suddenly disappeared, just as Cole reached him, and instead of hitting his target, Cole created a crater.

"Jen!" Lloyd cried as the Ninja run over to her.

"Guess I got a little ahead of myself." She said as her friends helped her out of the spot she was stuck in. "Who is that guy?"

"He is Acronix." Zane answered. "He is evil."

Jeanette put her hands on her back to pop it. "I got that part when he attacked me, clear as glass."

"We'll fill you in once we get back home." Kai added.

"Then let's take care of him, so we _can_ go home." Jeanette huffed.

"NINJA GO!" The team called out, turning into their respective colors. Spinning towards Acronix, but he disappeared when the Ninja surrounded him, and the Ninja slammed into each other.

"What happened?" Jeanette asked as she laid on Zane's back.

"You only miss me by a few minutes!" Acronix answered after he reappeared, and the Ninja quickly jumped to their feet.

"You're fast, but are you faster then this?" Kai threw a fireball at Acronix, who just side stepped and the monastery caught fire.

"Elemental Master Of Fire. I've encountered one of you before." Acronix said, before he disappeared again.

"Where'd he go?" Nya asked as they looked around.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Lloyd answered.

"There!" Jeanette pointed to the top of a wall.

"Ninja, come out and play!" Acronix taunted.

"Jay, Kai, Cole. We get Acronix." Lloyd looked at the three, then turned to other others. "Jen, Nya, and Zane - take out the fire."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Wind!"

"Ice!"

"Fire!"

"Energy!"

"Lightning!"

"Earth!"

Each of the Ninja, threw their power at Acronix, but he blocked their attacks with his Blade.

And soon the combine powers looked like it was ready to burst.

"It's gonna blow!" Cole cried.

Jeanette quickly ran in front of the Ninja, quickly holding up her hands as her wall of wind, tried to block the blow, it worked but the explosion was too much and she was thrown backwards into her friends and knocking her out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **What do you think?**


	2. The Hatching

Jeanette finally awoke, the following day around midday. Lloyd was quick by her side.

"Jenny!" He smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok, I - _we_ were all so worried!"

"Easy son." Misako said gently as she walked up.

"What ... happened?" Jeanette asked as she rubbed her head. "I thought my headache was gone, now its back in full force."

"You tried to block that explosion with your wind." Lloyd explained, as his mother gave the pink Ninja a cup of tea. "But it was too much for you and you got knocked out."

"Your uncle." She turned to him. "Is he ok?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah. Cole found him, we got him back home, now he's resting on lot of healing tea."

"Which we are going to run out of soon, if we're not careful." Misako smiled a little, and Jeanette blushed a little.

"Sorry."

"No, no." Misako shook her head, just as Jay hurried in.

"Whoops!" He exclaimed. "Family moment! Sorry guys!" He started to back up.

"What is it Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"Kai found something." The blue Ninja answered simply.

"We'll be there in a moment." Lloyd nodded, and Jay returned the nod.

"Right. Glad your ok Jen." With that he left.

Misako turned back around. "Are you feeling ok Jen?"

Jenaette nodded. "Yeah! I'm ok now."

"Good." Misako picked up the trey with the tea pot. "Have fun to whatever Kai has found." She smiled before leaving.

Lloyd turned back around to help Jeanette get out of the bed, she stumbled a little and fell into him.

"I've been a magnet for headaches lately." She grumbled, and he grinned.

"It's ok Jen." He pulled her close, and kissed her gently.

"We should go, before Jay comes back." Jeanette smiled, taking Lloyd's hand. "Don't want him catching us, like he did in the back room of Steep Wisdom." She said as they walked out of their bedroom.

"Jay caught us?" He asked. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"Probably too red in the face, and too shocked to speak." She answered with a shrug. "And remember that time, Kai caught us in the closet of Steep Wisdom?"

Lloyd laughed. "I remember that! I don't know who was more embarrassed. Him or us!" He laughed as they walked over to the other Ninja.

"You find something Kai?" Jeanette asked.

"JEN!" The others cried, and Lloyd quickly jumped back when the others surrounded Jeanette, hugging her.

Kai smiled as he pulled away from the group hug. "I found this." He reached for his laptop and turned it around.

" _I never miss a Borg store product. Borgpad, Borgpod, I even bought the Cyrus PDA. I guess you can say I'm the 'borgest' fan_." Dareth said into the camera. " _Borgest, get it_?" He laughed again. " _Anyway, I'm pretty excited_."

" _That was the scene just moments ago in downtown Ninjago, where the launch of the new Borgwatch was tragically mared by a Samurai_." A news reported said.

"Samurai?" Jeanette asked, she looked to Nya, who was just confused as her.

"Well Kai, you said there was nothing to do." Cole smirked at the red Ninja.

"And Ninjing is better then unpacking." Jay added.

"To bad there's only one Samurai. They don't really need us." Lloyd pointed out.

"So, how do we decide, who gets to deal with this?" Cole asked.

"I suggest randomly assigning each of ourselves a digit." Zane suggested. "Then manually engage a cube with graphical representations of each number, to make a random unbiased selection."

"Rolling dice?" Jeanette asked confused.

"We could, or we could just see who gets there first." Nya said.

The Ninja look at each other for a long time.

"RACE YA!"

The yell out in union, before racing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kai groaned after the Ninja get to their destination at the same time. "We got here at the exact same time!"

"Well damn." Cole put his hands on his hips. "Now who do we decide who gets to fight?" He complained.

"Isn't that Dareth?" Kai asked. "Maybe he."- He trailed off when Dareth was suddenly thrown from the store, and landed in front of them.

"Sup. Roughed him up for ya. But feel free to finish the guy off." Dareth then face planted in the street.

"Zane, you still have those dice?" Kai asked, turning to him.

"I have virtual ones." Zane nodded, and after a moment, he looked to Jeanette. "Jen is first."

Jeanette gulped. "Ok." She pulled down her Ninja gi mask and made her way towards the store.

XxXxXxXxXxx

 **Sorry it's so short! Hope you still like it!**


	3. A Time Of Traitors

**Only one review last time? :( :(**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette looked around the electronics store. Hearing a noise she turned sharply and saw the Samurai snake. "You're gross." She commented as she took a fighting stance. The snake charged at her and she started to fight it off. She used her wind to knock it back, but it ran and started to fight her again.

Hitting a glass case, Jeanette grunted when she fell to the floor. "Careful who you're fighting, pal!" She got back to her feet, and threw her right arm out, and the snake went flying across the store. Soon she got overwhelmed by more snakes, as they surrounded her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette somersaulted out of the store at a fast rate of speed, and over to her friends. "That ... hurt." She wheezed as Jay helped her up.

"Looks like he wants round 2." Kai said, as the Ninja got into defense stances.

"Hang on guys." Cole said as he walked up to stand in front of the team. "There's something I've been wanting to try." His arms turned orange.

"Oh the Earth Punch thing?" Jay asked. "Like it worked so well last time!"

"No problem!" Cole took off at a run towards the Samurai looking snake, then hit him hard, and the Samurai snake exploded.

Small snakes rained down.

"Whoa."

"Gross."

"Nasty."

"Look!" Nya gasped, pointing.

The small snake was pushing pieces of itself back together, the Samurai snake laughed after being reassebled.

"More nasty!" Jeanette said.

"Ewww!" Jay said. "Grosser!"

Lloyd stepped forward. "Come on team! We've done this before!" He turned to look at them. "There's only one way to stop a snake!"

The team was quick to get ready to attack. "NINJA GO!" They turned themselves into tornatos, making their way towards the Samurai snake. The man was soon hit around like a pin ball machine, until he was thrown back to the ground and small snakes roamed the street as it tried to reassemled itself.

"I'm starting to think, that we might've underestimated this guy." Kai said.

"I'm with Kai." Jeanette agreed.

"It certinly appears so." Zane added.

"You said, there's one way to stop a snake!" Jay turned to look at Lloyd. "Which one do you want to try now?"

"Um, any of them?" Lloyd was quick as he pulled out his swords, and the team was quick to pull out their own weapons.

But the Samurai simply turned and walked back into the store.

"He must be after Cyrus Borg!" Lloyd exclaimed.

XxXxXxXxX

Borg wheeled himself into a corner, he gulped as the snake started to approach. Cole suddenly dropped down between the two, making Borg smile.

"Ok big guy, that's as far as you go! Whoa!" Cole cried when the snake grabbed him and the black Ninja went flying towards the entrance, just as the others came into the store.

The snake Samurai laughed, as two more Samurai snakes dropped down in front of the Ninja.

"He has friends!" Nya cried as she, and Jeanette helped Cole back to his feet.

"And they're even more uglier!" Jeanette said.

"Cyrus Borg!" Lloyd yelled, seeing that another Samurai snake started to appearch him. "Zane, Jen!" He turned to them. "Get him out of here!" He turned back around. "We'll deal with the Samurai!"

"But you'll need my battle skills." Zane protested, before Jeanette grabbed his arm.

"Zane, come on!" She cried, pulling him away.

The two Ninja ran towards Borg, Jeanette sent a huge gust of wind at a Samurai, who was approaching the man in the wheelchair. "Cyrus!" She cried, as the Samurai flew backwards and into Kai, who sent a fireball at him.

"Jenny! Zane!" Borg smiled. "Thank heavens!"

Zane moved quickly. "Right this way doctor!" He grabbed the handles on wheelchair, and quickly wheeled Borg out of the store. Jeanette looked around, before she quickly followed Zane.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ok?" Jeanette asked Borg as Zane pushed him through an allyway.

"Yes, I am now." Borg smiled, then his smile faded. "What are those things? And what do they want with me?"

"We don't know." Zane said with a shake of his head.

"But don't worry Cyrus, we'll get to the bottom of this!" Jeanette tried to reassure him.

Suddenly a man jumped down in front of them.

"This is a surprise." Borg said with worry. "I didn't expect to see you!"

Both Zane and Jeanette look at each other. "Who did you."- Zane started, until something or someone knocked him away from Brog.

"Zane!" Jeanette cried, before she got a blitz attack, and she was sent flying, and landed on her back on top of Zane. Both knocked out cold.

"Jeanette!" Borg cried, reaching for her, but the man kept a strong hold on him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, Jeanette slowly awoke to find herself in her bedroom. She slowly and carefully pushed herself up, putting a hand to her head.

The door to the bedroom opened, to reveal Misako poking her head in. "Jen." She smiled, pushing the door all the way open and walking further into the room. "How are you, dear?"

"I guess I'm ok." Jeanette answered, her voice shook a little. "I don't know why I'm a magnate for getting knocked out." A tear slid down her cheek.

Misako gently placed the tea pot she was holding, onto the nightstand. "Oh Jen." She perched herself on the edge of the double bed. "You are still a good Ninja!" She encouraged, gently taking Jeanette's hands. "You've emproved greatly with your fighting skills." She gently squeezed the pink Ninja's hands, Jeanette tried to smile but it kept fading.

"How about some healing tea?" Misako offered, reaching for the tea pot, gently pouring some of the liquid into a cup, she handed the cup to her daughter-in-law.  
"Here."

Jeanette gently took the cup in both hands, before taking a few sips. "Thank you Misako." She smiled a little. "But you should really save the healing tea for Master Wu."

Misako gently patted her hand with a smile. "You need it too." She stood up. "But I'll do that. I'll get Lloyd. He's feeling a little lost right now." With that she picked up the tea pot and walked out.

Jeanette tried to wipe her tears. She snifted as she lowered herself back down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her head, then pulled her knees up to her chest to hug her legs.

The door nearly broke open, as Lloyd barged in. "Jenny!" He paused, and halted when he his eyes landed on the lump under the blankets in the bed. Sighing he walked over to the bed and laid down. "Jenny, come out from under there." He said gently.

The lump didn't move.

"Jenny, please don't act like this." Lloyd said, placing a hand on the lump of blankets. After no movement, he sighed again. "We all have our bad days."

"That's not the point!" Her voice is muffled from being under the blankets, still not moving. "Are you guys still positive you want me on the team?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "We're not having this conversation. Cause we've had it a hundred times! Cole and Jay are trying to make it a rule."

No response.

Taking the blankets, Lloyd pulled them off Jeanette, to see her looking up at him. "Jen, please." He reached out and gently wiped a few tears off her cheek. "Of course we want you! You're a major member of the Ninja."

"But I keep fainting! And still not as strong as you guys." She argued, tears still glittering in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, come here." He gently pulled her into his arms, and she clung to him tightly. "You're a good Ninja." He said. "You should've seen _me_ when I first started when my uncle took me in, but with the Ninja's help, I turned out to be pretty good and soon I found my calling."

Jeanette snifted. "Butt."

"No, no." Lloyd pulled away to look her in the eye. "Don't even go there."

Her lower lip shook.

"Jenny." He pulled her into his arms again, holding her as she cried.


	4. A Line In The Sand

**Once again, I could not find the episode where Zane wakes up! And thank you NinjagoFangurl7, that's means a lot to me!**

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja, minus Lloyd and Jeanette were in kitchen. Having breakfast. Misako frowned. "Kai, could you please go check up on Lloyd?" She asks, and he nods.

"Sure." He puts his glass of milk back down on the table, before standing up.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You ok now?" Lloyd asked Jeanette, after massaging her back.

"Yeah." She smiled, as she laid on her stomach, arms hugging a pillow. Lloyd laid next to her in the bed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Just as their lips met, Kai came walking in.

"Hey Lloyd." The fire Ninja started, he quickly covered his eyes with his hands when Jeanette quickly slid under the blankets. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He apologized quickly as Lloyd sat up, adjusting the blankets on the bed.

"Yes, Kai?" He asked, a little annoyed with the red Ninja, who was doing his best to look anywhere but the bed.

"Your mom, your mom was wondering why you guys haven't come down yet." Kai said, apologic and nerves in his voice. "I'll, I'll just let her know." He paused. "You're still sleeping, yeah, that's it!" With that he turned and tried to run out, but he ended up running into the doorframe.

"Not admused Kai." Lloyd said with his arms folded.

"Sorry!" Kai said as he quickly stood up, then raced out of the room.

Lloyd shook his head. "He's gone now." He told Jeanette, and the blanket shifted before her head poked out.

"But Kai couldn't close the door?" She asked, her eyes on their open bedroom door.

Lloyd shook his head with a shrug. "In his hast, he no doubt forgot."

Jeanette laid back and smiled. "This makes it twice that he's caught us."

"I'll bet it won't be the last either." He grinned, before Jeanette grabbed him and pulled him back to her.

"Hey Lloyd! Jen!" Jay's voice called from the hallway, and the two quickly pulled away, and Jeanette was quick to slid back under the blankets.

"What Jay?" Lloyd asked with irritation as Jay walked in, and froze.

"You couldn't do this with the door closed?" The blue Ninja asked, trying hard to look around the room incept for the bed. He closed his eyes, then moved his hands over his eyes for good messure. "Gotta go!" With that he turned and like Kai had done, ran into the doorframe. Picking himself up and grabbed the door, he was gone.

Lloyd sighed as he rubbed his forehead, Jeanette giggled and slid out from under the blankets with a big grin.

"And that's twice for Jay!" She laughed. "And I'll bet that won't be his last either!"

"We better go show ourselves." Lloyd told her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Down in the kitchen, both Kai and Jay were at the table with their elbows on the smooth surface and their hands covering their faces. Cole was currently on his back in uncontrollable laughter, when Kai came down to tell Misako where Lloyd was currently, Cole had started to laugh and Jay wanted to know for himself. So when he ran in, Cole lost it by laughing so hard milk sprayed out of his nose.

"I warned you not to go up there Jay." Nya scolded, as Misako gently patted Kai on the back.

Lloyd walked in, pulling Jeanette by the hand.

"Oh Lloyd! Jenaette! I am so sorry!" Misako quickly apologized. "I had no idea when I sent Kai up there to check on you!"

"Its ok mom." Lloyd smiled at her as the two sat at table.

"And Jay being Jay wanted to see for himself, what was so important instead of breakfast." Nya replyed. "I warned him not too."

"Thank you Zane." Jeanette smiled when he set a plat of french toast in front of her and Lloyd.

"So Lloyd, you gonna skip training, now that you had our excersie this morning?" Cole couldn't help it with a really big smile, just as Jeanette squeezed the syrup, and with his comment, she jumped startled and accidently squirted both Kai and Jay in the faces, that made Cole laugh even harder.

"That wasn't funny Cole." Misako scolded.

"Maybe not, but _that_ was!" He pointed to the two who were now trying to whip their faces clean. Nya squirted the two with water.

Misako sighed. "I hope you all can focus for your mission, later."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

A few hours later, at the Monster Amusement Park, the Samurai was causing trouble. The Ninja vessels sped over to the entrance and skidded to a stop. The glass door to Cole's vessel open as he stood up.

"Agh, Monster Amusement Park?" He asked grumpily. "Really? Don't those guys have dignity? Where does it end?" He wanted to know, and Lloyd stood up from his own vehicle, turning to face the Ninja.

"I ends here and now!" He said firmly, and Zane tried to get PIXAL, but couldn't.

"PIXAL, I need you to respond." Zane said. "I need a danger analysis."

Nya gasped, taking a step forward. "There's one! The rollar coaster!" She pointed to it.

"Zane! Cole! Get up there fast!" Lloyd yelled, and the two was quick to respond. The two used their Airjitzu to get to the rollor coaster.

"The rest of you!" Lloyd turned to Nya, Kai, and Jeanette. "Spread out! Time to make this a snake free zone!" He pulled on his gi mask. "We can do this team!"

XxXxXxXxX

"No ticket!" Jeanette said as she fought off some Samurai. "No entry!" She high kicked a Samurai in the chest, then backed away as more started to surround her. Looking at her hands, she then held up her hands and the Samurai were thrown away from her.

Cole suddenly jumped down, using Airjitzu. "You ok Jen?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" She nodded. "But what are they wanting with metal?"

"Now there's a question that, that I'm not sure want to know." He said with a shake of his head.

A Samurai ran at Jeanette from behind.

"Jen!" Cole cried, and she turned spun around and sent the Samurai flying backwards with a combination of her wind and new power.

Cole let out a whistle. "Did you do that on purpase?" He asked as Jeanette stared at her hands.

"No." She said with a shake of her head.

" _Ninja, sound off_!" Lloyd's voice called from the comunicators from their hoods. " _Is everyone ok_?"

Cole and Jeanette were suddenly grabbed and thrown hard.

Nya ran up to Lloyd's side. "So far, barley!"

Cole let out a cry before he landed on his back in front of them, Jeanette soon fell on top of him - landing on his face. Both Lloyd and Nya winced as Jeanette quickly rolled off the Earth Ninja.

"Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm ok." He nodded before the four started to back away towards a ride. "They're sure are a lot to them!"

They started to climb. "For the record, this is the least amusement park, that I have ever been too!" Kai said to Lloyd.

Zane started to climb up. "These snakes are behaving curiously."

"I can only think of mutated Samurai." Jeanette offered with a giggle, but it faded when the team turned to look at her.

"Well boosting scrap metal." Kai started as they started to go high up on the ride, and now stood near Cole. "Doesn't sound like normal snake behaivor."

"And what is normal snake behaivor?" Jenaette asked, before she doubled over to hold her nose that started to bleed since she was getting higher and higher.

"Neither does forming an unstopple Samurai." Cole added.

Jeanette started to see double as she started to let her fear control her, and she grabbed Zane, who stood next to her - and didn't hear what he said.

"Well they'll have to deal with us at full strength!" Lloyd said. "And." He stopped himself. "Has anyone seen Jay?"

"No. Now that you mention it." Kai said. "He wasn't with us when we arrived."

"Ya know, for once it'd be nice to go into battle with a full team!" Cole complained.

"Don't tell us, tell Jay!" Kai told him. "He's the one who took off. Without telling a word to us!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Agh!" Jeanette growled, after a few more hours. "This bloody nose is killing me!" Using Zane as support, she jumped and hovered in the air with her wind power. She fought off some Samurai, before running off.

"Jen!" Lloyd called after her.

"She once told us that she gets nose bleeds when she's too high in the air." Kai said, and Nya started to climb down.

"I'll see if she's ok." She used her Airjitzu to get back down the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette stood in the ladies' restroom, using a wet towel to try and whip the blood that had leaked out.

The door opened to reveal Nya walking in. "Hey, you ok?" She asks.

"I hate these nosebleeds." Jeanette complained, folding the wet towel and plugging her nose with it.

"The boys are worried about you." Nya told her.

"Then let's go." Jeanette sighed, pulling the towel out of her nose, then throwing it away.

XxXxXxXxXx

The girls walked out of the restroom area to look around for the boys. It was now nightfall. They both jumped when they heard a noise close by.

"Is everyone alright?" Lloyd asked, pushing some stuff off him, and pulled off his gi mask to lean backwards on his hands.

Both Kai and Cole walked over. "Yeah." Kai said, while holding his head as Cole pulled off his gi mask. "I think so."

"What happened?" Jeanette asked.

"They had us, and then." Cole trailed off, trying to explain.

"I think time shifted again." Nya said. "But instead of time speeding up."

"It slowed down!" Jeanette exclaimed with a gasp. "Way down!"

Lloyd pushed himself up to stand. "Another Time Blade must've been arrived. And somehow the snakes knew it."

"34." Zane said suddenly, sitting up straight, and scaring the daylights out of Jeanette, who cried out and since she was standing right next to him and didn't know. In a blur of pink, she had latched herself onto Kai's back, causing the fire Ninja to stumbled a little off balance. "28." Zane continued.

Jeanette pulled herself off Kai, as they all stared at Zane.

"Uh oh!" Cole said as he and Jeanette walked up to their robotic friend. "I think Zane got knocked off line again." He said. "He's babbling numbers!" He, and Jeanette looked at each other.

"No." Nya smiled. "That's latitude and longitude."

"Nya." Zane said as he stood up. "By upgrading my temperal scanners, was a good idea." he turned to look at Jeanette. "I'm sorry I scared you Jen."

She smiled. "It's ok."

"Well I saw the new Borgwatch has one." Nya replied.

"So, where's the Time Blade?" Jeanette asked with a frown.

"It is in the Eastern Sea Of Sand." Zane answered.

"That must be where the snakes went!" Lloyd exclaimed. "We can't let them get there first!" He started to run. "Come on!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

By the following morning, the Ninja reached their destination. " _I don't see the Time Blade_!" Cole said as the Ninja sped after the snakes. " _But ... they have Jay's mom_!"

" _That must be why he left so suddenly_!" Nya said from the backseat of Zane's vessel.

"But where is Jay?" Jeanette asked as she sat in the backseat of the Super Rader Jet, with Lloyd driving it.

"We have to worry about that later!" He said. "There's still a chance to get that Time Blade first! Split up!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Lloyd! Cole's in trouble!" Jeanette cried, leaning forward, and pointing over his shoulder.

"He's fishtailing! Looks like he's having trouble with his hands again." Lloyd said.

"Cole!" Jeanette cried into the communicator. "Look out for that moutain dead ahead of you!" She cried in warning.

The Super Rader Jet followed Cole's vehicle as it slid across the sand for miles, before coming to a stop.

" _Wow, thanks for the warning Jen_." Cole thanked, and the two watched as his vehicle pulled itself back up onto all four tires.

"You ok Cole?" Lloyd asked.

" _Yeah_."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's happening?!" Jeanette cried when when the Jet started to go heywire.

"Snakes! In the Jet!" Lloyd opened the glass door. "We gotta eject!"

"What!?" She cried. "Can't you just land us?!"

"Eject!" Lloyd repeated.

Quickly jumping out, Jeanette used her wind to hover, while Lloyd followed her using Spinjitzu.

They landed on the ground, next to the team. "Are you guys ok?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Jeanette nodded. "What about you guys?"

"We're all fine." Nya nodded.

"But the Time Blade!" Zane said.

"We have to run for it!" Lloyd said, before the Ninja took off running.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"The Time Blade!" Lloyd cried as the Ninja continued to run. But the snakes got there first. "NOOOOO!"

The snakes started to argue once they had a hold over it. Then, the one holding the blade, saw the Ninja and pointed it at them.

"Look out!" Jeanette cried, swinging her arm and the blast flew to the side and slammed into a snake car, sending flying away a good three hundred feet.

"Whoa!" Kai gasped. "Was that your wind power?" He asks her.

"Wind _and_ my new telekinesis power." Jeanette answered with a nod.

"We still have a chance! Move! Move!" Lloyd yelled, and the Ninja started to run again.

Suddenly Jeanette was hit, and she went flying. "JEN!" Lloyd screamed when they stopped and started to run over to her.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" Jeanette cried, trying to stay awake, but she collapsed with a faint.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour later, Jeanette awoke sat up. Lloyd was quick by her side.

"You're ok!" He smiled, kissing her cheek and helping her up.

"The Time Blade!" She gasped. "What happened?"

"We have it." Zane smiled as he, and the rest of the team walked up to Jeanette. "Are you ok?"

She smiled. "Just a little headache is all."


	5. The Attack

**No reviews for my last chapter? :(**

 **I thought the beginning of my last chapter was funny**

XxXxXxXxX

The Ninja minus Lloyd, and Jeanette were in the study. Zane, Jay, and Cole were playing with the Slow Mo Time Blade. Nya was at the desk with her laptop, obsessing with the whereabouts of her Samurai Suit. Kai was in a different chair, looking through books as he tried to find the meaning of the symbol he keeps finding inside the snake helmets.

Lloyd walks into the room seeing Zane, Jay, and Cole playing with the Blade. "Hey, I told you guys to not mess around with the Time Blade!" He said with irritation, walking over to snatch it away from them.

"That was so much fun!" Cole smiled as he, Zane, and Jay laid on the floor. Lloyd walked over to them.

"I told you!" He said firmly as he took the Time Blade. "To hide it someplace safe!"

"We ignored you." Jay said from the floor.

"Besides, we umm." Cole started, he looked to Jay. "We're skill building." He finished as Lloyd jumped over them to walk to the middle of the room.

"What skill?" Lloyd asked. "Room destroying?" He asked as he looked around the study. "This blade is extremely powerful." He went on with his rant, not noticing Jeanette walked into the room and over to the boys.

Cole turned to Jay, and Jeanette. "Sounds to me, like someone's earned their blackbelt being a wet blanket."

Lloyd turned to them. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I believe Cole's intent is to describe."-

"It's a rhetorical question Zane." Jeanette told him with a giggle, Lloyd still wasn't happy. "If it makes you feel better, I warned them to not play with it."

"Still not helping." Lloyd grumped.

"Seriously Lloyd, lighten up." Jay said, taking the blade from the blonde, and spun it around in his hand. "It's not going anywhere." The blade flew out of his hand, and landed dangerously close to Jeanette who jumped backwards and landed right into Kai's lap.

"Jay!" Both Jeanette and Kai yelled, and the blue Ninja laughed nervously before he quickly hid behind Cole.

"See?" Jay cowered from behind Cole, who rolled his eyes at the lightning Ninja.

"I'm sorry Kai." Jeanette apologized as she climbed off his lap.

"For what? Not your fault, Jay did it." Kai picked up his book again, going back to his studies.

Jeanette walked over to Lloyd's side, and he wrapped his arm around her. Just as the door opened wider to reveal Master Wu.

"I see that after your victory, that some of you have chosen to amuse yourselves." He was leaning a little more on his trusty staff as he looked at Jay, Zane, and Cole. "I encoourage you to be not so careless. Nothing this valuable will be so easily conceited."

"Uh, sorry Master." Cole apologized, bowing.

"Well put Master." Jay added.

"Well put!?" Lloyd cried, glaring at the two. "That's exactly what I said!" He complained, throwing his arms around.

Jeanette linked her arm through his, then kiss his cheek. "Better?"

He grinned. "Better."

"Kai, Nya. Come, join. This is important." Wu said as he walked further into the room.

The siblings walked over to join the rest of the team.

"You have had a victory, a well earned one. But Acronix, Krox, and their forces remain a threat, do not allow your confidence to cloud your vigilance ... I made that mistake once."

Jeanette suddenly put a hand over her mouth, then raced out of the room. The Ninja all watched her race off.

"Jen!" Lloyd tried to follow, but his uncle placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Nya." Master Wu turned to her. "This could be more of girl problem."

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette was sitting on the floor of a bathroom, she looks up at the soft knock to see Nya standing in the doorframe.

"Are you ok?" The water Ninja asks gently.

"Come in, and close the door." Jeanette said, pushing herself up using the side of the bathtube, and Nya quickly did.

"Are you ok?" She repeated with worry.

"I think that I'm."- Jeanette trailed off, as she placed a hand onto her stomach. Nya's eyes widened.

"Now?!" She cried. "You couldn't wait until we're between villians!?"

"I." Jeanette started, only to be interupted when they heard a loud crash.

The two girls looked at each other, before racing out into the hallway to find the Ninja running out of the study, as Nya joined them, Master Wu leaned against the doorframe.

"Could you please help me outside Jen?" He asked, and she smiled at him.

"Of course." She walked over and gently helped him outside.

XxXxXxXxXx

They met up with Lloyd, who was standing at the front door. "Guys!" He called towards the Ninja. "Focus!"

"I." Master Wu started, and Lloyd turned to his uncle. "Will sit this one out. To regain my strength."

"Of course." Jeanette said, and with Lloyd's help, they were able to gently set Wu down.

"Are you ok Jenny?" Lloyd asked, turning to her in concern.

She nods. "Yeah."

Lloyd took a step down the steps. "NINJA GO!" He called turning into a green tornato, and taking off towards the others.

Jeanette was about to follow suit, but she instead paused when the team easily defeated the Vermillion. "That was almost too easy."

Kai came running up to them. "Now can you tell me, what those markings mean?" He asks looking at Wu.

"Yes." Wu nodded. "You must know that."- He trailed off when the snakes started to form a giant snake.

The Ninja was quick to get over their shock, and ran towards it. The creature sent Kai flying backwards into some steps, and soon Nya flew into him.

"Does anybody has a giant baseball bat hidden somewhere?" Jeanette asked as they continued to fight the giant snake, minus the Smith siblings. Suddenly the giant snake grabbed her and swung her around, making her hit her team, before the giant snake let her go and she went sailing off the Island.

"JEN!" The Ninja screamed. Lloyd scrambled to his feet, before racing to the edge and diving off. Quickly summoning his dragon, he took off after her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette continued to fall, and landed on Lloyd's dragon.

"Gotcha!" He smiled, when she opened her eyes. She quickly hugged his waist, and he kissed the top of her head. "I wonder how that giant snake will like two dragons taking a blast at him?"

"Two dragons?" Jeanette asked, and before Lloyd could further explain, the giant snake came tumbling down like a rock. Both Jeanette and Lloyd looked up to see Kai and Nya high fiving each other.

Lloyd flew his dragon back to the Island, before he and Jeanette jumped off and his dragon disappeared.

"Jen!" The other Ninja ran over to her, and hugged her in a group hug.

"Come on!" Nya pointed to the Bounty. "We can use the Destiny's Bounty to fly above all of this, and get a good view of the others postion!"

"Great idea Nya!" Lloyd smiled. "I'm in!"

"Let's go!" Jeanette added.

But sudenly the Destiny's Bounty started to get attacked by the catapults.

"Oh no!" Cole yelled as they watched as the Bounty get pumbled by rocks.

"Or not!" Nya said.

"What?" Jay gasped, and they watched it start to fall out of the sky. "No, no, no!"

Soon more and more eggs were thrown on the Island. And one after the other started to attack the Ninja.

"We have to go on the offence!" Lloyd decided, running to the edge and jumping on the rocks. "Bringing everything up here, so we can head down there an take out their equpitment!"

"But how!?" Jay asked, after knocking down a Vermillion Warrior.

"Like this!" Lloyd cried jumping off the rock to summon his dragon again.

"Lloyd, I don't think going down there, is such a good idea!" Kai said said as he and Jeanette fought back to back against the warriors.

"In the past, your fear has caused your dragon to vanish and."- Zane started, but Lloyd cut him off.

"That was a long time ago! I'm a Master now!"

"In training!" Jay argued.

"And our temple is under attack!" Lloyd continued. "I don't have time for fear! I'll take care of the ones down below! You guys hold them off up here! And protect the Time Blade!" He started to fly down.

Jay, and Jeanette walked over to the edge. "You have to admire his unfounded moxy."

Jeanette jumped off the edge, and summoned her own dragon. That startled Jay.

"Jen! What are you doing?!"

"Helping Lloyd!" She answered, before she took off.

"How much you wanna bet, that Lloyd will blame _us_ if anything happened to Jen?" Cole asked after kicking a warrior off the island.

"I shutter to think about it!" Jay said with worry. "He tried to kill us when he learned Ronin kissed Jen, if Misako hadn't gotten in the way."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Jeanette! What are you doing?!" Lloyd called over to her.

She rolled her eyes. "What's it look like?!" She smiled. "I'm helping!" Her dragon took out the catuplts that were sent at her, Lloyd's dragon joined in.

The two dragons flew down to take out the catuplts. Lloyd's dragon sent a fireball at an egg, when it erupted open it revealed weapons.

"Lloyd!" Jeanette cried, watching as he tried to dodge all of the weapons that dropped down, then watched as he went higher into the air.

Suddenly an air team flew out. Soon Jeanette found herself in another blitz attack, and she lost her dragon and dropped.

She screamed as she fell, she thought she saw Kai's dragon along with Lloyd's. But she kept falling.

Suddenly Samurai X came flying towards her, catching her just in time. Before flying back towards the Island.

XxXxXxXxXx

"JEANETTE!" Lloyd cried when Samurai X flew down with Jeanette in it's arms.

"You!" Nya cried as the team ran over as Samurai X lowered Jeanette down, Lloyd tackled her into a tight hug and she returned it. "Suit thief!" Nya contined, outraged. "I have a right to know who you are! Tell me!"

Both Cole, and Jay ran up to either side of her. "Let me." Jay stepped foward, and cleared his throat. "WHO! ARE! YOU?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The Samurai stayed silent.

"Huh. How did that not work?" Jay asked confused as Jeanette walked over, she then stepped in front of the Samurai and pulled off her Ninja mask.

"Thank you, Samurai." She smiled, and with that the Samurai flew off.

"Thank you?!" Nya cried. "That Samurai stole my suit!" She complained as they walked over to the edge to watch the Samurai fly off.

"And saved my life." Jeanette reminded moving away. She knew that Nya was greatful, but her Samurai suit had been missing for quit awhile now, and currently somebody was using it.

"Ninja!" Master Wu cried, and they quickly turned to see a remaining warrior cornering him as he held the Time Blade, the warrior uses it's weapon to knock the Blade out of Wu's hands, then raised it ready to strike.

"UNCLE!" Lloyd cried, taking the lead in running, the other Ninja quickly following him.

Wu closed his eyes, ready for the blow, but it never came. Opening his eyes he found the Vermillion Warrior in slow motion and Cole holding the Time Blade.

"Look what I found!" He grinned, as Jeanette came up behind him and sent a blast of wind at the warrior, sending him flying towards Zane who finished the warrior off.

Wu started to collapse, but Kai was fast and in a blur of red, caught the elder. "Thank you Kai."

"Your welcome." He said gently. "Now please, Master. Tell me about that marking. What does it mean?"

"Yes, of course." Wu started. "Your father."-

"Your time is up!"

The Ninja quickly turn around, to see the Time Twin flying in the air, then dropped down onto the Island.

"The Hands Of Time!" Lloyd cried, pointing at them.

"Get them!" Cole yelled, and the Ninja minus Kai.

"All we need is a few moments, brother." The Time Twins cried out when a heavy vortex of wind slammed into them, they growled as they nearly fell off the Island.

Jeanette started to pant, she punched the air with both hands, then swung her arm using her new power. But the twins were able to evade her attacks. Jeanette fell to her knees and pulled off her Ninja mask, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Zane, and Lloyd were quick by her side. "Jenny!" Lloyd cried as he dropped to his knees next to her.

"Forgive me Jen, but you don't look so good." Zane said.

"It's ok Zane." Jeanette said. "That new power of mine is strong." She commented, but Lloyd shook his head.

"I think it's something else." He said with worry. "Zane could you help her back to the temple?" He asked.

"Yes." Zane nodded. "Of course."

Together the two were able to help Jeanette stand, then with Jeanette leaning against Zane, he gently guided her back to the temple.

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh Jen!" Misako cried with worry as Zane gently lowered her onto the steps.

"Thank you Zane." Jeanette thanked as she sat back a little. "Go, help the others."

"Your welcome." Zane said, before he turned and ran back to help the other Ninja.

Misako sat down next to Jeanette, and gasped when the pink Ninja fell into her. Just as Master Wu slowly walked over to them.

The three watched as Lloyd, and Krux squared off. Each holding a Time Blade, they jumped towards each other and the Blades locked, creating a huge shockwave.

Wu, Jeanette, and Misako winced against the wave. Jeanette stood up. "I need to help them." She stumbled and fell down the steps, Wu trying to catch her.

"Jen!" Misako gasped, hurrying over to her. "You're not in any condition to fight!" She helped her up, and gently set her down on a step. "Let alone that you can barley stand."

"I don't know what's wrong." Jeanette wrapped her arms around herself as tears glittered in her eyes as she bent down to put her head between her knees.

"Ninja!" Misako suddenly yelled. "Look out!"

After a few minutes, the Time Twins came up to the three. Jeanette tried to fight them off, but they easily knocked her to the ground and she finally past out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two hours later, Jeanette slowly awoke.

"Jeanette, thank goodness." Misako gasped, quickly coming over to her side.

Jeanette looked at her confused. "What happened?" She looked around the room, to find Lloyd asleep next to the bed in a chair with his upper body resting on the bed, hand resting on her arm.

"You're going to be alright." Misako said gently. "You just need to rest."

"Where's Wu?" Jeanette asked.

Misako gently pushed her back to the bed. "Rest." She said gently, but firmly.

Jeanette didn't argue as she lowered herself back down, and closed her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I'm working on Season 8! Got some really good ideas for it! Please, please read and review!**


	6. Secrets Revealed

Jeanette stood in the kitchen, the smell of a roast fills the air, but Jeanette is occupied she's trying and failing to open a bag of chips. She growled as she struggled, then tried to use her teeth to open the bag.

"You shouldn't use your teeth." Jay said as he stood in doorframe.

Jeanette growled. "I can't get this open!" She complained, and Jay walked further into the kitchen.

"Need help?" He offered, reaching for the chips.

BOOM

Jeanette stumbled backwards as the bag broke open and chips rained down all over Jay. "Oops." She said as Cole and Lloyd busted up laughing as they walked into the kitchen, followed by Zane and Nya.

"Oh that was good Jen!" Cole grinned.

Jeanette set the now open bag of chips onto the table. "Sorry Jay." She apologized, with a little giggle.

"It's ok." Jay said dusting the chips off him.

Zane walked over to the stove. "I believe dinner is ready." He smiled, turning to his friends.

"Good. I'm starving!" Jeanette said with a smile.

XxXxXxXxXx

Later, the whole team is now grouped together. "This fight is far from over!" Lloyd started. "I know we had a set back, but."-

"It's always the darkest before the dawn." Kai cut in, holding a helmet as he leaned against a pole. "Blah, blah, blah. Come on, let's get going already ok?"

"Kai!" Nya protested.

"We don't need a peptalk!" Her brother cut her off. "We need action!" He turned to look at Lloyd.

"I agree." Lloyd said. "They actually gave us a brake by taking the Time Blade."

"Uh, are you ok Lloyd?" Jeanette asked. "I believe you wanted to tear their heads off yesterday."

Lloyd shrugged. "Yeah, they have my uncle. But I was able to sleep off that anger. So the only way to save him, is to have a good solid plan."

Everyone turned to look at Kai. "What?" The red Ninja asked.

"You're the one who dives into battles without a game plan." Jeanette giggled.

"If any of you have captured something that powerful, what would you do?" Lloyd asked.

"Umm, immediately haul it back home, to show it off to you guys!" Jay answered, and Lloyd pointed at him.

"Right! Unless I miss my guess, that's exactly where the Hands Of Time are headed as we speak!" He smiled. "Their home!"

"So if we can find a Time Blade." Cole started.

"We can find Acronix, and Krux's base." Zane finished.

"Think you can locate the Blade, like your temporal scanner?" Lloyd asked Zane.

"Attempting access." Zane said, closing his eyes. A minute later he opened his eyes. "I'm afraid it was damaged when we fought the Vermillion Warriors."

Jay snorted in laughter.

"I fail to see the humor Jay." Zane told him.

"Yeah." Jeanette folded her arms. "What are you laughing at?"

"I still think the Vermillon Warriors is a stupid name!" Jay laughed.

"I can see if the scanner on the Destiny's Bounty." Nya suggested. "If it still works."

"Yes!" Lloyd smiled. "Good thinking Nya!"

"And the rest of you should go to the museum." Nya replied. "Acronix hid it in plan sight, as Dr. Saunders for 40 years." She stood up. "I bet there's a clue to where their secret headquarters is." She finished and the others stood up.

Jeanette took that time to run out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette leaned on the side of the bathtub, and placed a hand on her stomach. Nya poked her head in, before she walked further into the room.

"Maybe you should stay with Misako." The water Ninja suggested, she frowned when Jeanette shook her head.

"No. I'm ok." Jeanette said firmly. "I am not missing this mission!"

XxXxXxXx

Jeanette sat on her dragon, watching as the Destiny's Shadow flew with a shake. The vessel did a few loops through the air. "Just watching Lloyd drive that thing, is making me feel sick." She continued to watch as the Destiny's Shadow started to drive straight.

After a little while, Jeanette saw the musuem in the distance. "Cole!" She called, turning to her left to find him still flying next to her. "The museum! Dead ahead!"

"Right!" He nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja look around the museum. "This place is creepy!" Jeanette shuttered as they searched.

"Agh!" Jay kicked a vase. "This is a waste of time!" He bumped the vase and walked away from it, as it tipped back and forth. "There's nothing here but old junk!" He complained, tossing other vases over his shoulder.

Jeanette opened a door, and screamed when something fell out. Lloyd, Cole, Jay, and Zane ran over to her.

"Whoa! Now _that's_ what I call a skeleton in your closet." Jay said, and Zane frowned looking at the blue Ninja, as Lloyd wrapped his arm around Jeanette.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked her gently.

"That should've been a sign for us eailer!" Jeanette pointed to the skeleton on the floor, agreeing with Jay. "This place is giving me the serous case, of the creeps!" She shuttered.

Lloyd tightened his arm around her. "Cole, your Earth Punch under control?"

Cole now stood at a different wall, his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah!" His arms started to glow as he did a serous case of punches, until he punched the wall and it exploded. "Uh ok." He said nervously as the others ran up behind him. "Mostly." He said.

"Guys!" Lloyd pointed inside. "It's a secret room!"

Jeanette smiled, hugging Cole. "You found it Cole!"

"Uh yeah, cause obviously I meant to do that." The earth Ninja said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette followed Cole into the room, then followed him while the others looked around.

"This place just got way to creepy." She shivered.

"I will admit, that it is creepy." Cole agreed, he paused. "Jen?" He turned to her. "We all know how you and Lloyd got engaged. But did he actually do it right? Ya know, dropping to one knee and a speech?"

She smiled. "It was close enough, and I loved it!" She turned and leaned against a wall, then yelped as she fell.

"Jen!" Cole ran over to her, he pushed the wall to the side. "Damn, are you alright?" He knelt down and gently helped her up, she clung to his arms as she tried to balance herself.

"Yeah." She nodded as she bumped into the wall that opened on her. Wait, wall? "This isn't a wall." She said as she touched the smooth surface.

"It's a door!" Cole gasped, his eyes widened as he looked behind her. "A tunnel!"

"A tunnel to where?" Jeanette asked, looking down the tunnel.

"Don't know yet." Cole shook his head, Jeanette started to go down the tunnel, but he stopped her.

"Wait, don't go down there alone!" He insisted. "Lloyd will kill me for sure!"

"Well then come with me." She pulled her arm away and started to walk down the tunnel, leaving the earth Ninja just standing there.

XxXxXxXxX

Jeanette was walking further down the tunnel, she didn't know how long she'd been walking so she figured maybe two or three miles. When she heard hurried footsteps she looked behind herself to see a dark figure running in her direction, Jeanette turned back around and ran, then rounded a corner to hide.

She quickly hid behind a crate, she waited for a long moment before peering above the crate, and a hand landed on her shoulder making her scream and jump. She sent a blast of wind at the person.

Cole fell back and landed on his back.

Jeanette gasped. "Cole!" She ran over to him. "That was you following me!?" She asked helping him up.

"Yeah." He rubbed his head. "Lloyd took a swing at me, and would've decked me to if Jay and Zane hadn't stopped him."

"Where are the others?" She asks. "And why did Lloyd try to deck you?"

"For letting you go down here, by yourself." Lloyd's voice had the two turn to find him, with his arms folded. And the Destiny's Shadow behind him with Jay and Zane aboard it.

Cole laughed a little, then hid behind Jeanette.

XxXxXxXx

The Destiny's Shadow drove through the tunnels. "Agh, does anyone have any idea, where we're going?" Jay asked.

"Not really!" Lloyd admitted, and Zane turned around to face him.

"I'm trying to track our progress, but these tunnels are confusing!"

Jeanette tuned out the conversation as she and Jay watched the tunnels.

"It's an ambush!" Cole cried, before the Destiny's Shadow started to fly down the tunnels.

"Ha, ha!" Jay laughed. "Finally some payback!"

Lloyd pulled the vessel to a smooth stop, at the end of a tunnel. Jay, and Cole both jumped off and started to attack something.

"Lights!" Lloyd cried, looking around. "Lights!"

Jeanette quickly looked around, before spotting the button and hitting it. A big over head light shown down on Cole and Jay. Jeanette screamed, jumping backwards bumping into Zane.

"Those arn't the Vermillion Warriors, or Krox!" She said, quickly hiding behind Zane.

"Wait! Jay! Cole!" Lloyd called, waving a hand. "Let them go! That's Skales!"

The two Ninja stopped, and turned to look towards Lloyd through the blinding light.

"And my son." Skales added, the two Ninja turned to him, with Jay standing up. "Skales Jr."

"Who are these creepy things?" Jeanette asked, poking her head around Zane.

"They are the Serpentine." Zane answered, and Jeanette's eyes grew, she then noticed Skales was watching her, she quickly hid behind Zane again.

"You have a new Ninja on your side now?" Skales asked. "Where's the red Ninja, and his sister?"

"On a different mission." Cole answered the last question.

"It has been awhile." Skales decided.

"What are you two doing down here?" Lloyd asked him.

"Don't you know Lloyd?" Jay asked, sitting on the ground and leaning back on his hands. "They're sewage experts!"

Jeanette made a disgusted face, poking her head once again around Zane. "Eww!" She cried as Lloyd jumped down from the Destiny's Shadow.

"I meant, what are you doing down here now." He clearified his question, as Jeanette continued to hide behind Zane.

"Tracking the Vermillon Warriors. With the Constrictai." Skales answered, Jeanette eeped and quickly hugged Zane's arm tightly.

Skales turned his attention back to her. "What element do you possess?" He asked, looking at her.

"Her element is wind." Zane answered for her, his sensers picking up how scared she is.

Lloyd frowned. "Zane, is she ok?" He asked in concern, and Zane nodded.

"Yes, she is just frightened."

"I don't blame her!" Jay folded his arms, and looked towards his former enemy. "You're taller then we last saw you."

"Jeanette, why don't you have a seat?" Zane offered gently, and gently guided her to the chair that Cole had abandoned.

"Thanks Zane." She thanked, sitting in the chair and placing a hand on her stomach. She tuned out the rest of the conversation, even when Zane held out a juice box for her. Smiling she took it.

"Can you take us there?" Lloyd's voice asked, and Jeanette jumped startled with the now empty juice box falling to the floor of their vessel.

"I cannot." Skales shook his head. "I have a family to protect. But I can give you a map." He pulled it out and handed it to Zane. "The Constrictai are experts." He told Lloyd. "I must warn you, there's more going on in there with more then just raising eggs. They're readying them for war! They have your uncle with them."

"We already know they have Wu." Jeanette said, and when Skales looked at her, she squeaked and nearly fell out of her chair, Zane stepped in front of Skale's eye sight.

"Thank you Skales." Lloyd thanked before he, Cole, and Jay jumped towards the Destiny's Shadow and Jay apologized to Jr.

And after a few remarks from Jr towards Jay, the Destiny's Shadow took off.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Ninja walked towards the swamp, finding it to be nightfall. "That's a _lot_ of eggs!" Cole said.

"And a lot of armor!" Jay added.

"Wu's gotta be down there somewhere." Lloyd said, and Jeanette hugged his arm.

"Don't worry Lloyd, we'll get your uncle back."

"Yes, and Cyrus Borg." Zane added, and Jeanette lowered her head as she felt a pang in her chest.

"They won't hurt either of them, will they?" She asked with worry.

"No." Zane shook his head, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "They took Wu because of an old grudge, and they need Borg to make machines."

"One things for sure." Lloyd said. "We're gonna need the whole team!" He pulled out his cell phone.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please, please review!**


	7. Paused And Effect

**Everybody likes fast updates! So please review! I now have two chapters of Sesaon 8 done, and can't wait to post them!**

 **When Jeanette uses her telekinesis, she uses it like Prue did in Season 1 of Charmed, in the episode Out Of Sight, when Piper fell and got hurt, Prue used the grate to pull her sister up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"And if we do this right, we can find Master Wu and save Cyrus Borg." Lloyd was saying as the Ninja made a plan with the map.

"And rescue everyone who was kidnapped, and stop Krox and Acronix." Jeanette added.

"It'll take stealth, concentration, and precise exicution." Lloyd finished with a nod.

"And where does the slug fit in?" Jay asked, both Lloyd and Cole looked at him.

"What slug?" Lloyd asked, as Cole unknowningly had a slug on his shoulder.

"That one." Jeanette pointed to Cole's shoulder, and giggled.

"Ahh! Help! Help! Help! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get if off!" Cole cried, dancing around and swinging his arm around, the slung went flying off and he shuttered. "So gross!"

"Hey guys!" Nya smiled as she, and Kai reached them. "What'd we miss?"

"Your boyfriend just gave us a concert." Jeanette laughed.

"And Lloyd laying out the plan of attack." Zane added.

"But mostly Cole freaking out over a slug." Jay said with laughter.

"As I was saying." Lloyd said. "Zane will use his sensers to locate Cyrus Borg. While Jen, Cole, and Jay rescue the workers from the werhouse." He looks down at the map again, then looked up. "I'll get Master Wu, he's probably in a holding cell. Kai and Nya, you have the toughest job. Locating Krox and Acronix, so you can take the map." He gave the map over to Kai.

"We can do that, rght Kai?" Nya asked, looking at her brother.

Kai rubbed his head. "Krox, holding cell." He muttered, Nya poked him in the arm.

"Kai!" She yelled, and he quickly looked up from the map.

"What? Yes! Yeah, we got it! Let's go!"

"Remember." Lloyd said. "Stealth is key! Everyone know what they're doing?" And everyone voiced what they were doing. "Good luck! And no pressure, but all of Ninjago is depending on us."

They all started to leave, Cole grabbed Nya's hand. "Are you doing ok?" He asked gently, pulling her close.

She smiles. "I'm fine." She wraps her arms around his neck. "What about you?"

"Not complaining. Lloyd did try to deck me awhile back ago."

Nya frowned. "For what? Something happen to Jen?"

"She, and I found these tunnels. And she went down them by herself."

"Cole! Jeanette's preg."-

"Yes, I know." He cut her off. "Lloyd wanted to deck me for it, if it wasn't for Zane and Jay. So I ran after Jen, while they had Lloyd restrained."

Nya rolled her eyes with a shake of her head.

"Nya!" Kai's voice called. "Let's go! You and Cole can make out later!"

Cole grinned. "I haven't got to kiss you yet."

Nya leaned up and kissed him, and Cole tightened his arms around her.

"I diffently missed that!" Cole smiled brightly.

"There's more, but I think we should wait till the Hands Of Time are defeated." Nya suggested, as Kai called to her again.

Cole pouted, he leaned down and kissed her gently, then kissed her cheek.

"Mission time!" He smiled.

XxXxXxXxXx

Outside a building. Jeanette, Jay, and Cole landed with ease, all three watching the building. "I don't think we can just go in, through the front door." Cole said.

"No." Jeanette shook her head. "We gotta stick to stealth mode."

"I agree." Jay nodded. And with that, the three hurried off towards the building. With their stealth mode, the three were able to move pass the Vermillion Warriors.

Once they got to the building, Cole threw a grippling hook, and it hooked onto the roof. Making sure it was sucure, he started to climb. Jeanette jumped into the air to hover and fly towards the roof. The grippling hook broke, causing Jay to drop as he clung to the robe. Jeanette grabbed the rope, but she ended up sliding to the edge of the roof, and Cole grabbed her and used his super strength to pull the rope and Jay up.

Jeanette sat on the roof, rubbing her stomach.

"Jen!" Both Cole, and Jay ran over to her. "Are you ok?" Jay asked.

"I'm ok." She nodded, gently patting her stomach. "The baby's ok too."

"Good." Cole said moving towards the skylight. "Gotta love the skylights, nobody ever thinks to guard them." He said before moving the glass. And the three Ninja look inside.

"Whoa!" Jay gasped, seeing all the people they had to rescue. Cole used the same rope to drop, then the three Ninja slid down.

The three pull off their masks. "Shhh!" Jay shushed. "We're here to rescue."- He didn't get a chance to finish, as Karlof came out of nowhere and grabbed the blue Ninja.

"Ninja!" Karlof cried happily as he hugged Jay's whole head with his metal hands. "We are rescued!"

"Karlof?!" Jeanette gasped. She and Cole looked at each other, before climbing off the table they were standing on.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked him.

"Snakes have kidnapped Karlof." Karlof answered, as Jay cried for help.

"Krox, and Acronix are rounding up all the Elemental Masters?" Cole asked.

"Retire master." Karlof told him. "Until snakes grabbed Karlof, and cuffed him in Vengestone to control him."

Jay was finally freed of Karlof's hug, and he gasped breathing heavily. "You're strong!" He said placing a hand on Karlof's shoulder as he continued to breath.

Jeanette walked over to a helmet and picked it up, she looked inside it and saw the same symble that Kai kept seeing. "Why is this symble so important to Kai?" She muttered.

"Jen! Over here!" Cole called, and she set the helmet down before hurrying over to them.

"Remember that question I asked you Cole?" Jeanette asked as they followed Karlof.

"Yeah, and that question has just been answered." The black Ninja nodded. "And they took what they can."

"Construction workers, tailers." Karlof listed. "Master of Metal."

Suddenly Lou came up to them, shocking the Ninja, mostly Cole.

"Dad!? Cole gasped.

Lou and his team continued to sing and dance, making everyone cheer, when they finished, the workers cheered louder.

"Shhhh!" Cole tried as he, Jeanette, and Jay tried to shush them. "The guards!"

"Yeah, gotta stay stealthy!" Jeanette added.

"How do we get them out of here?" Jay asked.

"By the same way we came in." Cole smiled, pointing to the roof.

"Oh sure, great idea. Everyone can just fly up there." Jay complained. "Oh wait, they can't fly!" He cried.

"No, but _we_ can!" Cole continued to smile, and Jay just stared at him for a long moment.

"Jen, what do you think?" Jay asked, finally turning to her as she stood next to Lou.

"Why don't we have Cole blast our way out?" She put her hands on her hips. "Oh wait, we can't!" She finished, glaring at Jay. "Cause that'll alert the Vermillon Warriors!"

Jay eeped, and quickly hid behind Cole, who rolled his eyes.

"You were scary before you got pregnant!" Jay said, poking his head around Cole, who had his arms folded.

Lou gasped, turning to look at Jeanette. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Jeanette smiled, gently patting her baby bump.

"Then it's Airjitzu time!" Cole smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxxx

"Ok, you first Karlof." Jay said, and the Master Of Metal jumped into his arms. Cole and Jeanette laughed.

"Why does dark Ninja, and pretty Ninja smile?" Karlof asked as Jay struggled to keep him in his arms.

"Oh just getting Déjà Vu, saving you for a second time." Cole smiled brightly.

"Go Jay." Jeanette instructed.

But Jay couldn't do it. "You, aw. You have extra metal in your pockets or something?"

"Oh!" Karlof knocked on his head. "Karlof almost forgot!" He put something down. "Car key."

Jay gave up. "This isn't going to work." He set Karlof down and turned to his two friends. "And unless the new Samurai X does his thing, and show up from out of the blue again!" He grabbed Jeanette and shook her. "We gotta come up with something else and fast!"

A thought struck Jeanette. "I know!" She looked from Jay to Cole. "We'll need only the top of a table." She explained.

"What's the plan Jen?" Cole asked.

"I Airjitzu to the roof, then I use my new power to bring everyone to the roof as they stand on the table top." She further explained her plan. "I have it under control now."

Jay, and Cole look at each other.

"How many tables does pretty Ninja need?" Karlof asked her, and she smiles.

"One table should do it."

"Let's do it." Cole nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette now stood on the roof, Lou stood next to her as they stood next to the skylight.

"I don't want to offend you, and upsetting my son." Lou started, a little worried. "But can you really do this?"

Jeanette looked at him with worry. "To be completely honest, I don't know if this will work. Cole and I don't have complete control over our new powers. But we've both been praticing really hard." She turned back to look down. "And no, you didn't offend me."

"We're ready Jen!" Cole called up to her.

Jeanette took a few deep breaths, then slowly raises her hands into the air.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once everyone was free, and running off behind the three Ninja. Jenaette sat down a step, breathing heavily as Cole and Jay fought off the Vermillon Warriors.

"Jen." Cole turned to look at her. "Are you ok?" He kicked at a Vermillion Warrior.

She tried to speak, but couldn't, so she just shook her head as she clutched her stomach, a pained look appeared on her face.

"It's ok Jen." Jay told her, turning to look at her. "You did great! So just rest and let us handle these guys." He turned and kicked another Vermillion Warrior. "Bring it on, you Vermillion Warriors!" He yelled, then he saw Lloyd and Zane running over to them. "Oh, hey guys! I know it looks like we're totally out numbered. That's cause we are!"

"Where's Jeanette?" Lloyd wanted to know.

Jay gulped. "Uh." He turned to look behind him, to see Jeanette still didn't look so good.

"Don't tell me, that she's hurt!" Lloyd demanded, and Zane placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jeanette sent a blast of wind at a Vermillion Warrior, before pushing herself up. "I'm here!" She called towards Lloyd, she stumbled and fell into Cole, who caught her.

"Jenny!" Lloyd cried, he and Zane ran up to the Vermillion Warriors to help their friends.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeanette took a deep breath and blew, also using her wind and her new power. Making her friends wince and anchor down, as the Vermillion Warriors flew backwards. But she swad and fell, Jay who was next to her, quickly caught her.

"That ... takes a lot." She breaths. "Out of ya."

"Are you ok to continue?" He asks.

"Yes." She nods, and he helps her stand.

"Now we can return to our search Wu and Cyrus." Lloyd said.

"I'm afraid I found them!" Zane said, pointing to the sky, and they look up.

"Is that a blimp?" Jeanette asked.

"Let's use Airjitzu and go after them!" Cole suggested, and no sooner had he said that, all the eggs started to hatch.

Jeanette took a step forward, and swung her arm. Nothing happened, she tried to use either power, and still nothing happened. One of the Vermillion Warriors kicked her hard near her stomach, sending her flying backwards into Jay, who again caught her.

"No Ninja." One of Warriors said as the Ninja backed away in a corner. "You will stay. I'm afraid this is your end!"

As the Vermillion Warriors approached. Jay pushed Jeanette behind him, and Zane pushed her behind him, so she now stood between Cole and Lloyd.


	8. Out Of The Fire And Into The Boiling Sea

"Jay!" Lloyd yelled as the Ninja ran, and he turned to see he was still standing there. "Less watching, more helping!" He said, and Jay quickly ran up as the team got higher up and away from the Vermillion Warriors.

Cole kicked a Vermillion Warrior, it fell back into another group of Warriors.

"I was thinking!" Jay said. "Now that we got Ninjago's workers out of here. Maybe we should join them?"

The Ninja got higher to a higher part and looked around. "What about Master Wu?" Jeanette asked, grabbing Zane to try to steady herself as she felt dizzy.

"He's gone!" Jay cried, unknownling knocking down a Warrior when he threw his arms out. He, and Cole started to argue. "What do you think Lloyd? You're the Master In Training here." Jay asked.

"We need to regroup at the temple!" Lloyd decided. "Zane! Cover us with ice!" He hurried over to Jeanette. "Jenny, are you ok?"

Jeanette rubbed her stomach. "Yeah. I'm ok." She reassured with a nod. He took her hand and the Ninja ran over to stand by Lloyd, as Zane used his ice to create a dome.

"What now?" She asked.

Cole turned to her. "Are you sure you're ok Jen?" He asked with worry.

"Just a little winded is all." She nodded as she rubbed her stomach.

"Quick!" Lloyd yelled, as the catapults started to crack the ice dome. "Before they get through!"

They started to run, but Zane stopped. "One moment!" He got their attention. "I'm getting a signal!"

"Signal?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Oh yeah?" Jay asked. "Does it sound anything like this? MOVE YOUR BUTT ZANE!"

"Cyrus Borg! I must retrieve him!" Zane informed, ignoring Jay, and Jeanette gasped.

"Wait! You'll be totally outnumbered!" Cole told the Nindroid.

"He's right, there's a million of those Vermillion out there." Lloyd agreed, as the ice dome started to break.

"There's no way you could possible save him by yourself!" Jay ran over to Zane's side, and thumped him on the back. "So I'm going with you! What?" He asked as Lloyd, Jeanette, and Cole stared at him. "We're Ninja, saving people is what we do!"

Jeanette nodded. "He's right!" She let go of Lloyd's hand to walk over to Jay's side. "That's my adoptive father out there!" She folded her arms.

Lloyd, and Cole looked at each other, then ran up to the others. "Yes! It's what we do!" Lloyd agreed.

Suddenly the ice started to collapse. "Take cover!" Lloyd yelled as chunks of ice started to drop.

The team was quick to take cover behind a large rock. And once the Vermillion Warriors were satisifed, they walked away.

Jay poked his head out from around the large rock. "Huh, what luck." He said as Zane and Cole popped up. "They left." He finished as Lloyd and Jeanette popped up too.

"Except for the Vermillion Warriors from the swamp, are heading to the same place we are." Zane pointed. "The dome!"

They started to move from the rock. "I didn't say it was good luck." Jay stated.

"So what do we do?" Cole asked. "We'll be in big trouble the moment they spot us."

Lloyd bent down and picked up a Vermillion helmet. "Then let's make sure they don't!" He showed them the helmet.

XxXxXxXxXx

A door opened to reveal the Ninja in disguise. "Well, that was easy." Cole said.

"Yeah. Too easy." Jay agreed until something hit him, and he was knocked off his feet. "Ow!" He cried as he fell backwards, and the Ninja got into defensive stances.

"Onto the bridge!" Cyrus Borg called, rolling over to them as he waved a wrench. He rolled over to the Ninja, knocking the rest of them down. "Freedom!" He looked towards Lloyd.

"Cyrus!" Jeanette cried, pulling off the helmet. "It's us!"

Borg gasped. "Jenny!" He smiled brightly, dropping the wrench. The two hugged tightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked with worry.

"Yes! I am now." Borg smiled as he looked at all the Ninja, he frowned. "But where's Kai?"

"He, and Nya are on a different mission." Cole answered.

"Now come on, we gotta get you out of here, before we're discovered!" Lloyd said, and Jeanette put the helmet back on.

"Hey Borg. Why did Krox and Acronix kidnap you anyway?" Jay asked, picking himself up from the floor.

"Duh, pay attention Jay!" Cole told him. "We know why. They grabbed every builder in Ninjago to outfit their army."

"No!" Borg said, turning his wheelchair around. "Not me!" He wheeled himself over to the large window, and pulled down a lever. "I was forced to create something far more sinister."

"What is that thing?" Jeanette gasped, as the Ninja stared up at the big machine.

"I heard them called it, the Iron Doom." Brog answered as he wheeled himself back over to the lever and pulled on it again. "Krox and Acronix ultimate weapon!"

"And you designed it?" Zane asked him.

"No, a blacksmith did. I'm afraid I'm responsible for that." He wheeled himself back to the window, and pointed at a hug clock face.

Zane explained what the machine is suppose to do.

"Zane, please speak English." Jeanette begged. "My head is starting to pound." She said, an Lloyd wrapped his arm around her.

"A temporal voyage." Zane finished.

"A temportal voyage?" Cole repeated.

"Time travel!" Jay told him.

"Temporal means time." Jeanette said.

"Duh!" Jay thumped Cole in the arm. "Pay attention Cole!"

"It harnesses the power of the Time Blades!" Borg told them. "If Krox and Acronix get all four. They will be able to take all of those Vermillion Warriors anywhere in time!"

Jeanette gulped, her hand going to her stomach, worried for the future of her baby.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Krox and Acronix are gonna time travel in that thing?" Jay asked with shock. "We gotta stop it!"

"How?" Jeanette asked him, Jay looked at her blankly for a long moment, then turned to Borg.

"How do we stop it?" He asked.

"During it's assembly, I programmed in a secret backdoor self destruct code." Borg explained. "But they watched me like a hawk as I built it. So I never got a chance to put in the code."

"Then we'll just have to sneak down and type in the code ourselves." Lloyd said.

"Sneak into Vermillion Warriors central?" Jay asked. "Are you nuts Lloyd?!" He asked, as Lloyd turned to him.

"Does you guys have a better idea?" He asked. "One that doesnt allow Krox and Acronix to time travel to who knows when to who knows what!?"

Jay, Cole, and Zane looked at each other, as Jeanette rubbed her stomach and chewed on her bottom lip as she continued to worry for her baby's future.

"Uhhhh, we do not." Cole admitted.

Jeanette walked around the three to walk up to Borg. "Cyrus, all we need is the code."

"Ahh, yes, of course." Borg said nervously. "It's uh, um." He scratched his head.

"You don't remember it, do you?" Jeanette asked him, and he looked at her.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What!?" Cole cried.

"I know it's a long sequence." Borg added. "So I put it in the back of my brain. Perhaps if I see the patteren, it will recharge the numbers to my brain."

The Ninja started to leave. "Looks like your coming with us." Lloyd told him, and Jeanette giggled.

"And this time, you know you're safe."

"Going somewhere?" The voice had them stop and turn back around.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Where are you going?" One of the two Vermillon Warriors wanted to know, as the Ninja were forced to huddle.

"Oh, I was hoping to inspect my work in the factory." Borg answered quickly.

"Why exactully? To sabatoage it?"

"On the controy." Borg said as he moved towards them. "To make sure it's properly installed right. inmange what Krox and Acronix would do to me. And _you_ if, if it doesn't work."

"Ah, good point. We should let him inspect it."

"I'd ask these Warriors to escort me down, but they didn't respond." Borg gestured to the Ninja in disguise.

"Of course not! You can't control the high mind! Vermillion, take them to the Iron Doom!"

And without a word, the Ninja walked over to Borg. Cole taking Borg's wheelchair, and the other Ninja followed. Until Jay opened his mouth, blowing their cover.

"Serously Jay!?" Cole yelled as the Vermillion started to surround them. "We're Ninja, we're suppose to be stealthy!"

"Oh I'm way past stealthy!" Jay exclaimed.

"NINJA GO!" The Ninja turned into tornatos, taking off their disquies' to reveal themselves. Jeanette stumbled and fell into Borg's wheelchair.

"Jenny!" He gasped. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

"I ... I don't know." She shook her head. "I." She paused as she clung to the wheelchair, she closed her eyes and fainted, slumping over the wheelchair.

"Oh dear." Borg gasped. "Lloyd!" He called over to the blonde, who just thunder kicked a Vermillion Warrior. "We have a problem!"

Lloyd ran over to them, and gasped. "Jenny!"

The necklace Lloyd had gave Jeanette, was glowing faintly, and when he tried to touch her, she disappeared.

"Jen!" Lloyd gasped.

"This is not good." Borg said with worry. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know." The Green Ninja shook his head.

XxXxXxXx

Misako gasped and jumped startled when a past out Jeanette suddenly appeared inside the Airjitzu Temple. "Jen!" She ran over to the pink Ninja.

XxXxXxXx

 **How could anybody forget today? 17 years ago today, and I still remember what I was doing that day. Yes not the whole day that day, but I remember.**


	9. Lost In Time

Jeanette was lying in her bed, inside her bedroom, Misako placed a damp cloth on Jeanette's forehead. Just as she did, a portal appeared inside the room. A gasp escaped Misako and she quickly got into a defense stance as a figure in a green cloak walked out.

"Who are you?" The mother of the Green Ninja, demanded. "And how did you get here?"

"Don't be alarmed." The figure told her. "I'm not here to harm you."

Misako continued to keep her stance. "Then why are you here?" She wanted to know.

The figure lifted his or hers arm, then moved down the hood that concealed the figure's face, to reveal a girl who's a mixture of both Jeanette and Lloyd, her blonde hair is pulled back into a braid. "I was sent back here, to save the future."

Misako's eyes were wide behind her glasses. "Then." She turned slightly to look at Jeanette, who was still lying past out in the bed. "You can't be." She turned back around the face the girl wearing green. "But." She trailed off, she reached up and rubbed her temples as she slowly sat down on the bed.

"It's good to see you Nana." The girl smiled. "As soon as the Hands Of Time are defeated, and I go back to my own time, you won't remember me. So it's safe to tell you my name. It's Alizeh." She looks behind Misako to see Jeanette still out cold. "Wow, mom looks so young."

"Don't you look at pictures?" Misako asked, watching the girl.

"Of course I do. And both mom and dad are alive and well in my time." She paused. "My favorite picture is of dad and mom when they renewed their vows." Alizeh smiled. "The story to why they did, is so sweet and romantic, and that's how I got my sister!"

"Why are you here?" Misako asked her.

Alizeh turned to her. "To help defeat the Hands Of Time." She pulls something out of her pocket, to reveal a pendent.

"What is that?" Misako asked, looking at the pendent.

"A pendent that'll help heal her." Alizeh answered. "It's from the same place, that dad found the necklace." She moved the pendent up and down Jeanette's body. "It'll make her pendent stronger, and it'll take her to help defeat the Hands Of Time."

Misako frowned. "You're not going to help? Why?"

"My only instructions, are to help heal." Alizeh answered. "As you know, time is dangerous to mess with." She stood up, looking satisifed. "She's healed." She walked around the bed and held out the pendent, a portal appeared and she pulled her hood over her head. She turned to smile at Misako. "See you soon Nana!" She turned and walked through the portal.

As soon as the portal disappeared, Misako felt a wave and she swayed a little. She then looked around confused, just as Jeanette gasped, eyes flying open. Misako hurried over to her.

"Jen!" She gasped. "You're ok!"

Jeanette struggled a little bit to sit up. "Y, yeah." She put a hand to her stomach. "I think my baby has Lloyd's power, or it's playing soccer." She rubbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Her mother-in-law asked as she helped Jeanette out of the bed. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." Jeanette nodded, just as the pendent on her necklace glowed and Jeanette soon disappeared.

"Jen!" Misako gasped.

XxXxXxXxXx

Inside the Iron Doom, the Time Twins were arguing, until Jeanette appeared and they turned to her sharply.

"Hello boys." She smiled. "Now didn't your mother ever tell you, that it's wrong to play with your element?" She dropped into a defense stace.

"You keep our mother out of this!" Krox yelled, pointing at her.

"She would say 'so disappointing'." Jeanette continued, and for her luck. Kai, Nya, and Master Wu appeared holding the Reversal Blade. "Master!" She gasped, running over to him.

"It's good to see you again too, child." Wu smiled, then gently patted Jeanette's baby bump. "The future is bright for this child."

"How'd you get here Jen?" Kai asked her.

"I think it was this." She held up her necklace.

"Isn't that the engagement necklace, Lloyd gave you?" Nya asked.

"The necklace he found, was from a different realm." Wu replied. "So the necklace holds a mystic power."

"This ends here and now, Ninja!" Acronix yelled.

"I agree." Master Wu said. "We will end it together."

Jeanette, Nya, and Kai watch as Wu and Acronix start to fight. The three start to fight Krox, and soon Jeanette falls out of the window, Kai is quick and grabs her hand, soon they both cry out when the machine jerks a little, and Kai had fallen out of the window. His free hand grabbed the edge of the window, while his other hand held tight to Jeanette's hand, she was holding onto his hand with both her hands.

"Kai, I'm slipping!" She cried, her hands were sliding out of his hand.

"Jen, no!" Kai cried, his voice strained as he looked down at her. "Agh!" He cried, and looked back around to see Krox now holding the red Ninja's arm. " _You_!"

Nya runs over and kicks Krox away.

"Kai!" Jeanette cried, slipping more and more.

"Try to climb up on me!" He called down to her. "Please try Jen!"

Jeanette slowly and carefully try to climb up Kai, but when she reaches his waist, the Iron Doom jerks hard and Jeanette tightens her hold on Kai's waist. Nya suddenly falls out of the window, and grabs a hold of Jeanette's waist. Within seconds, the Iron Doom starts to go out of control and the three Ninja cry out as Kai's hand that's holding onto the windowstill, starts to lose grip.

"No!" Master Wu hurries over to the window, he grabs Kai's free hand just as the fire Ninja lost his grip.

"Why Master?" He asks. "Why did you do that?"

"You will know, when you arrive!" And with that Wu lets them go, and the three Ninja scream as they fall.

XxXxXxXxXx

Misako paced around the main room of the Airjitzu Temple. And suddenly a portal appeared in the room, and Jeanette was thrown out. She cried as she landed hard in Jay's favorite beanbag chair, and the portal disappeared.

"Jeanette!" Misako cried, running over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked with worry as she knelts down.

"I'm ok." The pink Ninja nods. "We're ok." She corrected, placing a hand on her stomach. She looked up and smiled. "The future is bright!"

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I have two chapters for Season 8! And Season 9! And I'm so excited to get them up! So look out for the start of Season 8!**


End file.
